Forum:What will happen in GOW 3?
In Gears 3 there should be some sort of talk about maybe a conspiracy involving the Pendulum Wars. Maybe they were unnecessary and were caused by a lack of understanding of just what the Locust really are. Maybe Adam Fenix had something to do with the creation of the Locust because no one knows just where these creatures came from. Maybe all of this is a simulation as a "what if...?" scenario. Who knows but Gears 3 should not be a prequel. -LocustKiller244 What are your theorys on what will happen in GOW 3? The locust should have been wiped out if not completley then mostly. Since Jacinto is gone wear do the humans move there strong hold to? --FENIX- RISING 20:10, 9 December 2008 (UTC) *Well the Lightmass bomb didn't do it's job and turn the tide of the Locust civil war in favor of the Lambent. And maybe the COG will retreat to the South Islands or find some outposts across Sera.--Jack Black 21:28, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I have a hunch that the recording at the end of Gears 2 is a foreshadow of what is coming in Gears 3. I believe that the premise of Gears of War 3 will be the rescue of Adam Fenix. And a side-note I believe Dizzy will also return to the Gears, and Epic will skip Clay Carmine and go right to D. Carmine (and he will not die because many Gears fans are pissed Ben died.) -PACMAN Waka Waka Well you dont really have any reason to think that, seeing that the series would probably keep with the alphabetical order of the Carmines so far, and seeing that we know next to nothing about the other Carmine brothers, and that we dont even know if there is a D. Carmine. I also believe that it will have something to do with rescueing Adam Fenix however, wear could he be? We don't even know if anyone heard the radio transmission or even if thats what it was. The Hollow was filled with sea water, the horde should be wiped out but i guess the queen and Skorge had to go somewhere. I wasn't as pissed about Carmine as much as i was about Tai, he was a really cool character. I believe that they will start the rebuilding process of Sera and maybe start cleaning out the remaining locust.--FENIX- RISING 23:11, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I think that the queen escaped to basically their last refuge. A place not connected to the Hollow but a seperate place that was reserved for that reason and they are holding Adam Fenix in their but i believe that if there is a gears 3 that Cole or Baird will die because they have lived so long. P.S. if there is going to be a Gears 3 it will be on the "X-Box 720". -PACMAN Waka Waka (cole doesnt die you ignorant fuck, ignore this dudes comment he hasnt obviously played gears.) For Gears 3, I agree that the Queen should make a comeback. There should be a "final battle" so to speak but ending the series there could do the series harm as there are alot of unanswered questions and there are alot of holes in the plotline. Gears 3 should take place after Gears 2 and then there should be a Pendulum Wars game or use the Gears of War books as inspiration for following games. A Gears game like Halo Wars would ruin the franchise. One thing Gears has that Halo does not is the ability to keep a good story going and not disappoint like Halo did. - LocustKiller244 Hopefully Dizzy WILL return, and they'll do both Clay and D. Carmine, and I'm assuming you'll fight the queen at long last. Though we might fight the Theron we see at the end of the Gears 1 cutscene, THEN we fight the Queen. It would be cool if it was about the Pendulum Wars and you can finally employ the old Lancer. Hey, one can hope! -D3V0NST8R I think there will be a Gears of War 3 were they do fight the queen. And then there will be a Gears of War: Pendulum Wars. -PACMAN Waka Waka They will do a GoW3 however, who's to say it will be the final one? Why can't they go on for several games and still not kill the queen? Thats the thing to do if you want to keep on makeing money, right? I would like to see a create your own gear for multiplayer mode, i would also like to see a 4 player co-op in GoW3. As for other games how about a command and conquer type layout but for GoW, like halo wars. You command armies of gears against who ever, maybe like cleaning up the rest of the horde thats left over, that would awsome. You include more heavy tanks and weapons.--FENIX- RISING 18:24, 16 December 2008 (UTC) I think Gears 3 should focus more on Adam Fenix and the Origination of the Locust. also i wanna know more about the Sires, that facility was way too old. there should be playable flash backs to the Pendulum Wars (Like how Dom's brother Carlos Santiago died), they might do something like the Stranded rise up because they've been push to the breaking point. I agree with the Queen theorys its not over yet, and they shouldnt drag out the series at all if they were smart they would stop while there ahead before they kill it. all they need is really good explanations stories and a couple additions to game play and the game will do fine, just like gears 2.-Mandalor50 & KiwiKid I think it would be okay if they did a game about it if it was a spinoff, but I wouldnt want GOW 3 to be a prequel. And what about the Trinity of Worms? Will there be two more worms, possible awakened? Sebastian32 12:03, 4 January 2009 (UTC) I think GOW3 will be about the last stand of the locust and humanity, unless they wanna make more GOW, they should also include adam fenix in it, and hopefully dizzy will return and so will the carmine brothers, i was kinda pissed how tai and B.carmine died wished they'd stop killing off the good characters, but i hope baird and cole don't die, cause there one of the main characters in the game. anyway i am also wonderign about the trinity of worms, if it's a 'trinity' that meens 3 so that could lead to there being 3 riftworms, but only 2 left, one more thing, there should be a massive battle between the queen and marcus when they finally do battle.Spartan-1 09:43, 17 January 2009 (UTC) If there was a GOW3 in the future I agree that it should explain more about the cliff hangers in the series. In exapmle, lambent, the queen, adam fenix, general at the end of GOW1, maybe even new locust species could be discoverd, a species capable of eliminating the humans, lambent, and locust all in one giant attempt, so in the end a huge battle for survival happens between all species and the humans, locust, and lambent have to work together to save them from extinction. I would also personaly like a side campaign where you get to play as any locust species you choose from,and the harder the enemy was to kill while playing as marcus or dom, the more lambent you would have to kill. That would be awsome. But if you where kryll youy would fly around in one giant swarm. There is DEFINITELY a C. Carmine. Clay Carmine has been affirmed on a letter with B. Carmine's COG tag in the last chapter of Act. 2. -PX173 I hope that you get the chance to design your own character that you play through the game and multiplayer as. Maybe you start out in basic training and join a different squad but the two story lines make one, kind of fill in the blanks. C. Carmine could be your squad leader (not sure of the age line in the carmine family). You can build your character up the ranks until C.Carmine has an unfortunate incident and you take over as the squad leader. I also hope that 3 is not a prequel, but would like to see a completely separate series that covers the pendulum wars and E-day. Brings in the characters from the books and explains the back story on allot of thing people not reading the books are missing. I will buy every game that comes out and have my fingers crossed for at least four or five games in the series. Also I think one thing a lot of people are forgetting about is the Queen new Deltas plan to sink Jacento and more than likely had plenty of time to make evac plans of her own. Rohde911 I would love to see a create your own character as well however, it would be a little much to ask to throw him in the game as a usable player. it would great for horde or on-line play for sure. --FENIX- RISING 03:58, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Read my complete gears of war theory to find out whats going to happen ralok 02:51, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : From what i've seen on youtube, it looks as though the lambent some how make it to the island. The only boats i've seen were in the hollow. I was just curious if there was any mention of a locust navy or any other kind of boats in the books for them to reach the island.FENIX- RISING 00:33, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I think Baird should die because I dont think he's that cool and the cool dude on the Hydra at the end of Gears 1 should be RAAMs apprentice or like his right hand man and he should attack. THERON KILLER I guess thats a compelling argument lol! The Hydra was in GoW2 and RAAM died in GoW1. I mean, have you ever played the games? lol!FENIX- RISING 01:28, February 25, 2011 (UTC)